Terrible Things
by musicalBooknerd13
Summary: Trent gives his son a warning before his first date, by telling his son about his love life. A songfic based off of Terrible Things by Mayday Parade.


**Hey guys! I'm back, and this time, I have a songfic for you.**

 **This story is based off of the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade, an amazing band that most people haven't heard of, for some reason. I suggest listening to this song as you read this. It is an amazing song, and I love it so much.**

 **I listened to this song at least 30 times on repeat over the last few days, and I decided to write this. I also decided to learn how to play the song on the piano.**

 **Total Drama didn't happen in this story.**

 **And, yes, I named their son Gerard. I know I'm obsessed with MCR, but don't judge me. I thought the name was fitting. Gerard Way is a musician, like Trent, and an artist, like Gwen.**

 **As always, I don't own Total Drama. We all have figured out what would happen if I did. I also don't own Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. I'm just an obsessed fangirl.**

Trent was sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner, when his 16 year old son, Gerard, walked into the room in a suit and tie.

"I'm going on my first date, dad," Gerard said.

"Ok. I'm ok with that, son. I just have one thing I want to tell you. A warning of sorts."

"I already know, dad. No se-"

"No, not that warning, you know that one. A different warning. It all comes from my life with your mom.

"You see, when I was your age, all I had wanted was to fall in love. A real, true love. It was all I ever thought about. Then, one day, I met your mother. She was the girl of my dreams. She was the most beautiful women that I'd ever seen.

"We were sitting on a park bench one day, and I was staring at her. She then turned her head and said, 'Trent, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I noticed that you've been staring at me for the past 10 minutes. I probably shouldn't be saying this, but I will anyways. I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me'"

"And you're telling me this because?" Gerard asked his father.

"Son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."

"Ok…"

"Most of the time," Trent continued. "We'd have a little too much to drink. We'd laugh at all of the stars in the sky. We'd share everything, our dreams, our fears, our darkest secrets.

One day, I said 'Gwen, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you this present, with paper and string. Open it with care. I'm asking you please, you know that I love you, so will you marry me?'"

"Again, what are you getting at Dad?" Gerard said, snapping Trent back to reality.

"Son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. You'll learn one day, I'll hope and I'll pray that God shows you differently."

"What?"

"She said, 'Boy can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick, and I've only got weeks. Please don't be sad now, I really believe that you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me'

"Slowly, I just fell to me knees crying."

"What are you telling me dad?"

"Don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose. If you get the choice, then I beg you too choose to walk away. Just don't let her get to you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you. Son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."

At this point, Trent had broken down crying, and Gerard was trying to console him.

"It's ok, Dad. I won't let her get to me. I won't fall in love, if this is what you want. But if I do, I promise I'll be fine. History won't repeat itself. God already showed me differently."

The doorbell rang, and Gerard went to open it.

At the door was a girl with brown hair in pigtails, with a small flower in it.

"Hi Gerard," The girl said

"Hey Rowan. Let's go. Bye, Dad," Gerard said.

"Bye son," Trent said.

Later that night, before Gerard got home, Trent was sitting on the couch, looking at his lover's artwork hanging on the walls. He quietly said to himself, "Life can do terrible things."

 **How was that, guys? Sorry it was so short. This song is so beautiful, and I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review. That's all for now. Bye!**


End file.
